


Outed

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOVEMBER 2011: Between 3x06-07: Everyone deserves to come out on their own terms. Finn, however, had other plans for Santana. When Kurt hears on the grapevine about what happened, he confronts his stepbrother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!"

The front door slams, and Finn sits bolt upright in his bed. Never in his life has he heard his name shouted so forcefully. With so much passionate anger. He's petrified. To make matters 1000% worse, it was his stepbrother who had called his name.

Finn forcibly swallows, and closes his eyes, preparing for his impending doom.

There's a sound of footsteps clunking heavily up the stairs and across the landing. Kurt is walking with purpose, making his presence known. His anger is undeniable, and Finn braces himself.

The door is thrown out of its frame, and Kurt approaches Finn's bed slowly.

Too slowly.

"Finn" Kurt sing-songs, and Finn forces himself to look into Kurt's eyes.

The glasz eyes are unreadable at the best of times, but the mixture of anger, betrayal, hurt and pain is unbearable.

Kurt continues to talk quietly and calmly, which unsettles Finn, but he forces himself to listen.

"Blaine is coming by in a few minutes, Finn. And then the three of us are going to be having a little chat. A serious chat. A LONG, serious, DETAILED chat. So I'll leave you to prepare yourself."

Kurt slips out of the room to leave Finn to prepare. But Finn just sits in bed, shell-shocked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Finn finds himself at the kitchen table, directly opposite Kurt and Blaine. His stepbrother and his boyfriend have their hands linked and resting on the table. Blaine's eyes are even more of a puzzle than Kurt's, unsettling Finn even futher. After a couple of minutes of deafening silence, he cracks.

"Okay, I'm scared out of my wits here. What the fuck has happened that could cause you to be THIS intense?"

"Finn..." Kurt begins, softly once again. "We'd like to discuss what happened with Santana."

Finn's eyes widen, and he drops his gaze. He manages to mumble something to the effect of "What DID happen with Santana?"

Blaine speaks up this time, nowhere close to as softly as Kurt, and with a raw bitter edge to his voice. "We want YOU to tell US what happened with Santana. What happened to lead us to 'Lady Music Week'?" He scoffs at the name.

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and he looks around the room to find something to distract him, hoping he can pass the time until Burt and his mom get home without having to face this conversation.

Kurt seems to read his mind. "It doesn't matter how long you take about this, Finn, we are having this conversation. I've already asked Dad and Carole stay out until either I call them or Blaine does. I'd suggest you START TALKING."

Finn sighs, and finds a spot on the wall over Kurt and Blaine's heads. Focussing his attention there, he begins to explain himself.

"Santana and Brittany came up to me and Rory several times last week, and they started harassing us. Making fun of Rory for being Irish, and just being generally unpleasant to me." He sighs, and tries to gauge Kurt and Blaine's reactions, but both of them have resolutely blank expressions.

"It got worse as the week went by, so Rory and I started to stick up for ourselves. I'll admit, though, our attempts were feeble at best." He draws in a deep breath before continuing. "So, when they continued harassing us, and made fun of our responses instead of just us, I..." he trails off.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Kurt decides, taking the matter into his own hands. "What happened was as follows, Finn: Santana and Brittany insulted you. Yes, that's mean, but it's Santana, you should expect it. You rose to it, and let it escalate by doing so. Whatever, that's your lookout, you could have let it go, but you chose to raise it further." He takes a shuddering breath before continuing. "So, the next time it happened, you decided to take it just a step further." He laughs humourlessly, and lets Blaine take over.

"You shouted across the hallway at her. You asked her why she doesn't 'just come out'. You SHOUTED it, Finn."

"So, when it's overheard by someone, they pick up on the gossip, and decide to spread it the best way they can. It just so happens that the girl who overheard it is not only a cheerleader, but also a relative of one of the candidates in the congressional election."

"Which leads to Santana being outed in a campaign advert." Blaine supplies.

"Which leads to her slapping you." Kurt responds. "But what we don't get is how 'Lady Music Week' is supposed to make up for all of that."

Finn's words fail him for a moment, as he stares through the two boys in front of him. He can hear how passionately they feel, but he still can't quite understand why.

"Because Santana needs support, guys. She needs to be able to come to terms with her sexuality, and she needs help and support do that."

Kurt and Blaine exchange glances, before turning back to Finn. After a couple of seconds of tense silence, Kurt lets the dam break.

"She needs HELP? She needs SUPPORT? You're right Finn, she DOES need those things. But so did  _I._ So did  _Blaine._  We both still do, sometimes. You don't know what it's like being a queer teen in small-town Ohio! But  _we_  had the opportunity to come out on our own terms. WE didn't get forced out. Everyone in Glee club KNEW about Santana and Brittany. It wasn't a big deal for us. And no-one felt that they had to comment on it, because no-one DID have to comment on it."

Blaine decides to take over. "What you did to Santana, Finn, was beyond disgraceful. She might be gay. Or she might be bisexual. But none of us should care. She and Brittany are together. Good for them. But they should be allowed to deal with their relationship and their sexuality as THEY see fit."

There is a deafening silence in the room for at least ten seconds.

"This is what's going to happen, Finn. In a few minutes, I am going to call Dad and Carole, and they are going to come home.. When they get back, Blaine and I are going to meet Santana at Brittany's, and the four of us are going to talk through some things, while Dad and Carole deliver round two of the current conversation."

Blaine takes over, with a seamlessness that makes the conversation feel rehearsed, but passion and pain that couldn't be. "You've already sold Mr Schue on the Lady Music idea, and we all know that it would be impossible to get him to change his mind. Instead, Kurt and I are going to take the first performance slot tomorrow. We don't agree with your idea, but we want to at least try to make a positive change before anyone can ruin it."

With that, Kurt gets up from the table, and fetches his phone from the living room. A few seconds later, Blaine follows him.

Finn slams his head against the table.


End file.
